Hate Me
by yukiero
Summary: No matter what happens he will always be there for her even if she will end up hating him. In exchange of of her love he need her hate him, in exchange of her trust he will get her distrust, all these to keep her safe; all these to protect her smile. Heart winching pain is what awaits him.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** This story is only written for my own accord. It keep jumping, running, and flying in my head for awhile. So, I decided to write it even thought it's completely abstract. But I'm you will read it. Thanks a lot.

* * *

"I hate you!" Rin shouted at him with tears streaming in her eyes. "I don't want to see you again."

The demon in front of her just look at her emotionless like if he cares. His golden eyes look so cold, his expression placid as ever, his features shows no attempt to move or comfort the girl. He just stares back at the girls angry eyes that are full of tears. He knows that in her eyes he will always be the bad guy, the one who will take all her happiness away from her, her very own nightmare, a demon who will take all her dreams.

He is a demon but the fact that he will always appear to be the one the reason why her tears falls is a mystery. All that she knows is that what made her happy will soon be taken away from her by him like the guy she is currently dating named Hiro. That bastard said something to Hiro that he sudden dump her and told her that he wasn't really interested in her and which she thought as a lie.

"Why Sesshomaru?!" she pound on his chest as more tears streams from her eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

"I simply do what I have to do," he answers coldly remaining unmoved by her force.

"Why? You know that I love him," she looks up to his cold eyes. "Then why? You're my friend, how come you keep doing these things to me? Why?"

Why, she asked? Why does he really keep doing it anyway? Why would he taint his name, his hands by such things? He, himself doesn't know why but that he knows is that he doesn't want her to be hurt. He wants to protect her, protect her from those who want to destroy her, make her experience something that he doesn't want her to experience.

"Rin," he calls her name for the first time while holding her wrist who keeps pounding his chest. "You do not love him."

Rin look up to him with wide eyes. How dare he say that? How dare he say that he knows her feelings well? He doesn't care about her; he doesn't care about her happiness or the things that makes her happy. All he does is taking away the things that made her happy.

"Let go of me," she look back at him with anger in her eyes. "I should have known that you never care about me."

"Rin," he can clearly see in her eyes a pure hatred, hatred towards him. He bows his head with defeat and let her hand go. He let out a sigh a sign that he gives in.

"That's right," he said with a despondent face. "I don't care about you. I'm a demon and I don't feel anything. I'm made up of ice."

Rin look at him in disbelief. Was she tricked all this time, and then all those moments that she thought he is not all that cold-hearted, those times when she thought he cares about her is all a lie, a pretend? She can't believe it, she was fooled.

"You're the worst person that I ever met!" she shouted at him; hurt. "I regret all the things that I've spend with you. I'm so stupid to fall to your trick but I will not be fooled anymore."

With that she turns her heel to leave, leaving the demon standing on the hallway. He watch as her small frame disappear with only her black hair visible from afar. She is so far, so far from his reach and he knows that he can never get near her. He knows she is something that he will never gain but something that he will need. He smiles sadly with the realization but because of that he doesn't care if he will look as a bad guy in her eyes. The reason why he threatens that guy away from Rin because he learned that he was up to no good, he just wants to use her for his own accord. He doesn't want to happen that, he don't want to see her cry.

"My job here is done," he said to himself. "He will not come after her anymore."

He walks toward the door trying so much to compose himself. He is near the door when he saw his half brother leaning on beside the door. He saw him smirk at him.

"I always wonder how you can keep up with these things," he looks at him with placid face. "Do you love her that much that you are willing to be the one who suffers the most?"

"If you are in love with Kagome then you know what will be the answer," he said coolly. "I'll be leaving first."

Inuyasha look at the retreating figure of his older brother. He had to admit that he is amazed of his brother. In the eyes of the girl he loves he is the bad guy who always causes trouble to her, the one who will always make her cry but he hopes that someday Rin will open her eyes and see the reality; the reality of Sesshomaru's sacrifices for her. Is that girl stupid or just too dense to realize it all? And his stupid brother did not even let his feelings known thinking that it will not change anything.

"How long will you make yourself suffer Sesshomaru?" he let out a sigh. "The more you keep doing it the more I feel sorry for you."

He knows too well that Sesshomaru is not the kind of guy who will turn back on what he said. So when he said that he will protect Rin then he do it even thought he will appear as the bad guy, the villain in the eyes of the many as long as he can protect that smile, being a villain for her happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. Feel free to review anytime but its okay if you don't feel like it. Thanks anyway for reading.


	2. Ending Part 1

**Author's Note:** Since some of you are not satisfied with the ending in the first chapter so I decided to write this chapter. Originally, this story will just end there but it seems like it's not that satisfying so I added this. Hope you will read this. Thanks a lot.

* * *

After the incident Rin refuses to speak to anyone, she become mute. Her parents who are worried about her well-fare send her to live with her aunt. There, things are progressing slowly to Rin but the wound that was inflected will not fully heal to her. She closes her heart to believe that someone cares about her or believe that she can be loved. She became a stone covered with warm flesh and fakes smiles. Her parents are losing hope until a certain gentleman, Yahiko come along and tried to befriend her. Slowly he softens her and gradually shows interest towards her. (That's fast I tell you.)

"I won't force you to tell me what happened to you nor I will force you to speak," he once said to her. "But I want you to know that I really like you and I hope you will accept my feelings."

Yahiko courted her for a couple of months when she finally accepted him; they become lovers even thought Rin still refuses to speak. Her parents who had been worried had been thankful for the improvement. Yahiko is businessman who owns a business that is slowly progressing. After they become lover his business grows in an amazing pace that even Rin is amaze that she often would look at Yahiko with wonder.

"It's because of you," he would answer her silent question. "You are the best thing that ever happens to me and I'm glad that I meet you."

Rin would be very happy every time he would say that to her. She can feel that she's being love, needed and care for; she can feel that she can trust again. Everything is going well for her, nothing could be more perfect at the moment or that is what she thought.

It had been three months since they become a lover that Rin slowly notice a small changes concerning Yahiko. At first she thought that it must be her imagination but it slowly it becomes worse. He would miss their date with an excuse that he needs to meet an important client or saying that something came up can't make it. She can tell that Yahiko is slowly becoming cold toward her, sometimes he would look at her with annoyance as if she is kind a nuisance in his sight. She doesn't want to believe it so she just dismisses it believing that he is just tired from work and busy, his business is still growing after all.

She is waiting in a restaurant and once again he won't be coming tonight. She read his text message in her phone and put it back in her bag.

"_I'm sorry I can't make it tonight. The meeting is running late,"_ she read his text message.

She looks around her and sees that the restaurant is crowded by couples and families. The couples in every table seem to be having so much fun. She feels like crying, she don't know why but she is hurt and being surrounded by these happy couples just added to the pain.. She reasons to herself that there are things that Yahiko can't control so she must try to understand that but why does she feels that he is slowly slipping away from her? The sounds of the happy couples around her makes her dizzy, she feels like fainting, her surroundings feels like it swirling. She can't take it anymore, the pain in her chest, the noise around and the voice of Yahiko playing in her mind saying his sorry and hoping she will understands, she feels like she's going to faint.

"Isn't it Rin?" a voice sudden interrupted her. She looks up toward the voice and sees someone she did not expect.

'Inuyasha,' her mind recalls his name. It's been so long since she last saw him. She did not expect to see him here.

"How are you?" he asks with a smile. Something about the smile makes her lighter. "What are you doing here?"

She just looks at him since she's still mute. Inuyasha seems to notice that she's not answering, he look at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" he asks again. "I heard from your parents that you are sick and can't talk. It's seems like it's true."

Rin just bowed her head after remembering her parents. What will they feel after they hear about this, that her boyfriend is slowly drifting away from her?

"Want to go somewhere?" Inuyasha offers, seeing her sad face. "Its kind a boring here sitting around here alone."

Rin agrees and they both walk out from the restaurant. They talk even though Inuyasha is the one who do the talking but for once Rin feels that she feels better. She learns the Kagome and Inuyasha are together and he talks about their relationship's progress and Rin did not even notice how Inuyasha avoid mentioning Sesshomaru's name. Inuyasha knows that Rin is still hurt about what happened. That night Rin laughs, smiles and enjoys herself to the fullest for the first time until it's time to go home.

"I guess it's time for me to go," Inuyasha said. "It's good seeing you Rin."

Rin just smile at him but she notice that Inuyasha is hesitating to say something. She looks at him with confusion, silently asking him if there is something wrong. Inuyasha just smile at her.

"No it's nothing," he said with a smile. "I'll tell Kagome that you say hello. Bye"

With that they both walk on their separates ways. While on his way, Inuyasha is still arguing with himself. Should he tell her or not, but he knows that it would worsen the situation. Maybe it's for the best to keep quiet and let Rin and Sesshomaru be. It's for the best. He hopes that both of them will find their own happiness he's sure of it.

…

Rin is still smiling while she walks home. Somehow everything turns out to be well tonight. She feels like she is well again like the pain she feel earlier never happened. She did not walk far when she notices Yahiko, his running across the street. He seems to be in hurry that he did not notice her. Out of eagerness to see him and ask him what is wrong, Rin cross the street full of cars to run after him.

…..

Inuyasha , who is still contemplating whether to tell Rin about the truth or not. If he told her Sesshomaru will be angry but he can no longer bear to see his half brother making a fool of himself. What does Sesshomaru expect from that Yahiko guy anyway? When he is there who can love Rin to the fullest.

"Augh!" he shouts in frustration which startles some passerby. "I can't take it anymore. I'm telling her right now."

With that he turns back toward Rin. She deserves to know the truth after all. Sesshomaru can't go on protecting her from the shadows any longer. He knows for how long Sesshomaru restrain himself from seeing Rin and control his emotion when he learns that she finally accepted a lover. Most of all, he is tired in babysitting and spying Rin for Sesshomaru's sake. He is slowly becomg a stalker because of him. So, yes his telling her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There goes half of my ending. It's not quite satisfying but it will do for now. I will update this after two days. For now tell me what you think. Please excuse the errors thought. Thanks for reading.


	3. Ending Part 2

**Author's Note:** This one will be a bit longer. It's okay if you don't like this ending but hope you still read it. I'm not expecting any reviews but that doesn't mean I don't like your reviews. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh, if you think Rin died, don't worry I didn't allow it to happen.

* * *

Rin keep running after Yahiko that she is almost out of breath when he suddenly stops. She stops on her tracks with shock, Yahiko is hugging another girl.

"I love and love only you," she heard him say. "Just little bit more please bear with me until we can be together and I will leave her."

All the excuses that he made, the broken promises and the lies he made all came flashing back to her. He loves another woman, he fancies a different woman, and he doesn't love her. It's all a lie, just when her hopes are slowly coming to pieces. She needs to get out from here, away from this display in front of her. She force her feet to turn around, after she walk a couple of steps away she broke into a run. Tears are streaming down to her cheeks and her sight is blurry with her tears that did not see the other person until she bump into him.

"Rin," that voice, she look up and see Inuyasha's worried face. "What's wrong?"

She just sobs instead of answering. Inuyasha look ahead and because of his demon eyes he recognize a guy who seems to be Rin's boyfriend hugging a girl. In an instant he understands.

"Come on Rin, I'll take you away from here," he assists Rin to walk. Rin did not know where they are going but she did not care as long as she is far away from here. When they finally went inside a taxi, she cries herself to sleep.

…..

Sesshomaru just stand there beside the bed, afraid to touch the sleeping girl. His afraid that if she wakes up and sees him she will look at him with disgust and hate even though he expects it. He long to wipe those tear marks on her cheeks and to hug her but he can't. It had been a couple of minutes when he arrive after Inuyasha telling him that Rin is in their house. With a lightning speed he leaves his meeting unfinished and went straight home. Inuyasha told him everything he needs to know and right now he feels like killing that stupid man. Inuyasha is his private stalker after all.

He knows that Yahiko is a businessman so he decided to make him one of his business partners to help him improve his business. If he is ought to marry Rin in the future at least he should provide her a good life. But it seems like all those efforts are wasted, he just used Rin for his own advantage knowing that he and Rin had been friends.

"For how long do you tend to just look at her?" Inuyasha ask as he enters the room. "What are you going to do now?"

He just answers those questions with silence. He first needs to teach that stupid human a lesson in messing up with him. He leaves the room with Inuyasha's questions hanging in the room.

…..

Rin opens her eyes as the sunlight touch her eyelids. She immediately notices Inuyasha standing beside the bed.

"You're awake," he said. "Rin there is something I need to tell you even though I know it's hard to believe." Rin look at him with confusion.

"All these times there is someone who had been protecting you from the shadows," he starts. "Sesshomaru is the one who had been protecting you from the start."

She looks at him with shock. Him? But all he had done to her is made her suffer and pained her. Inuyasha understands her silent questions.

"He doesn't care if he appears as a bad guy to you," he let out a sigh. "All he cares about you and no one else."

Then he told her about the truth a year ago and how Sesshomaru helps Yahiro improve his business for her sake and many other things. All those things just for her, she can't believe it all. Once again she cried, hearing those things gives her the courage to speak, to believe and to love once again the man she tried to burry away from her heart.

"Sesshomaru," her voice sounded rough for not being use for a long time. Inuyasha is shock not hearing her voice for a long time. "You had told me the truth then I will also tell you the truth in my side."

…..

Sesshomaru walks with such pace that the people around him did not notice him. His mind is only full of the thing that his going to do with that Rin's so-called boyfriend. He knows where that guy is and he don't care even if he will do it with people around as long as he will let him taste of his wrath, be it in a mall. Looking around him finally spot his target, he slowly approaches his prey like a predator ready for killing. When he is an arm length he grabs his prey's shoulder forcing him to look back toward him and punch him. Yahiko fell down to the floor twisting his ankle.

"Get up," Sesshomaru's voice sounds dangerous and lethal. "I'm not done with you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yahiko immediately stands up even he is having a hard time. He will not stand back without a fight. "I can't believe a businessman with your calibre is making a scene in this place. I wonder what the owner will will say."

"You don't have the right to accuse," he said with a deadly smile. "And I'm the owner of this building and what I'm doing right now is not making a scene but showing how I treat someone who just use someone."

Yahiko just stood there speechless. He just made a demon his enemy. All along he knows that Rin is someone related to Sesshomaru and he intends to use her for his own advantage but he did not know that she is someone important to the demon businessman; that he miscalculated. How is he going to get himself from the grave that he just dug for himself? If his lucky he can run and get out alive but if not then this is his end. The only problem is that his ankle is twisted. His whole body is full of fear as he just stands waiting for his doom to come. Sesshomaru's footsteps sound like death toward him. He closes his eyes waiting for the blow but the footsteps stops. He opens his eyes and saw a familiar figure standing between them.

"Rin," his voice sounds like a whisper. What is she doing here? Did she come to save him?

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice's full of shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Rin look at him with pleading eyes. Her eyes are pleading to stop him.

"Move Rin," his voice is firm. "Move."

She shakes her head and stretches both of her arms to stop him from moving further toward Yahiko.

"No," her voice pleading. Sesshomaru is shock knowing that Rin is mute. "Please Sesshomaru it's enough."

Given the opportunity, Yahiko made his escape which leaves Rin and Sesshomaru standing. They just stand there looking at each other. She protected him. Does she love him that much that even though he cheats on her she will love him?

"Why?" his eyes narrows dangerously. "Do you love him that much that you are protecting him?"

Rin's arms fall to her sides, she refuses to answer the question. Sesshomaru takes her silence as a yes. He suddenly feels a pain rushing to his heart. All his anger towards the said man is exchange with jealousy. Anyway what does he expect that Rin will love him? He may deny it but he knows that he hopes that it's true but now he knows it's impossible.

"I see," Sesshomaru said emotionless. "I understand."

Rin looks at him; his face is full of sadness and pain. He look at her with sincerity on his face, he lift one of his and touch her face. She looks at him with in wonder.

"Sesshomaru?" her voice sounds so soft in his ears. "Sesshomaru, I …" He put his thumb on her lips and slowly touch the softness of her lips. How he wants to kiss her lips. Finally, he let go.

"I'm glad to hear my name from your lips," his voice not failing him. Rin look at him. "Go."

Rin just look at him for a moment and turn to leave. She went to chase after Yahiko.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she manages to say. As he looks at her retreating figure, he feels the pain in his chest throb and slowly squeezes his heart. Here he is again, standing as he watches her go but this time she will be so far from his reach.

…..

Inuyasha just sits on the bed; he can't believe what Rin had just told him a minute ago. He smiles at himself after fully digesting the things that was revealed to him.

"I can't believe that both of them could be so stupid," he feels like laughing. "Well, I guess they will manage somehow."

He stands up walk out from the room. They are both stupid but they make a good pair. He went to where Sesshomaru would be and much to his surprise he see his brother standing there looking dejected. Instead of feeling pity for him he feels like laughing, his brother looks like lost puppy but he knows not for long. His owner will surely come back after she sorted things out in her side. He smile at himself once again and went on his way.

…..

It had been three days since the incident and Rin still haven't showed up. Inuyasha is a bit worried about his brother. His brother will constantly look at the window facing the front gate of the house or will be a bit tense every time the telephone will ring. Will, even he himself is a bit anxious wondering what's taking the girl. His brother is becoming like sick dog waiting in the rain by the minute.

Today will be the fourth day since that day. Sesshomaru look from his window in his office. His heart aches every time he remembers that day. He always hopes that she will call or even visit him. What is he expecting? He knows that she will never choose him but why does it hurts so much? He knows all along that she doesn't love him and never will but it is wrong to hope? He let out a sigh; a knock broke his trend of thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama," his secretary's voice came behind the door. "I come to read your today's schedule."

"I will hear it on the way to the car," he said as he prepares himself to leave. Work is only thing that can keep his mind away from her for a while.

He keeps his pace as he walks toward the front door with his secretary walking beside him; busy reading the schedule for today. His mind is trying to register everything his secretary is saying until his nose pick up a familiar scent as they neared the ground floor. His pace even increase, he don't want to believe it. Maybe his nose is playing some trick on him; maybe he is just being too delusional but his heart telling a different story. He wants to believe it, his pace increases that his secretary can't keep up with him. He is a few feet away from the door when he stops abruptly. First its nose that is playing on him now it's his eyes.

"And the last of the schedule is to meet someone in this restaurant tonight," his secretary said out of breath finally catching up. He did not look his secretary; he just looks at the person standing beside the front door of the building.

"Tell me," He asks his secretary not looking away from his subject. "Who is this person I'm going to meet tonight?"

"Ahh…" the secretary looks at her notes. "According to the clerk it's a woman who calls herself Rin. She just made her appointment a few moments ago since we refuse to let her to see you after she argue in seeing you immediately."

"Then cancel all my appointment today," he starts to walk toward the person he had been staring. "Except for my last appointment, make it as my only appointment today."

"But," his secretary tries to argue but notice that his not even listening. He just let out a sigh in defeat. "I understand."

He keeps walking toward her, not even blinking afraid that she might disappear. When she is a feet away he stops and touch her to secure that she is real. She just smiles and holds his hand on her cheeks.

"Are you sure to cancel all your appointments today?" she asks with a smile hearing what he just said. He let go of her cheek. "I can wait you know."

"I had waited long enough," he said with stern voice but his eyes are so soft; full of disbelief and love. She laughs such music to his ears. He did not know for how much he misses her laughter. "I see that you are no longer mute."

"I was never mute, I just refuse to speak," she said with smile. Her eyes soften and reach out to touch him but his hand catch her hand and put it on his cheeks; enjoying the warmth of her touch. "Did you wait for so long? Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I was never tired of waiting," he answers with sincerity. "But I did wait for so long."

"I know and I'm sorry," she said with a timid smile. "How can I appease you?"

At first he just looks at her. Much to Rin's surprise Sesshomaru holds her waist and pulls her toward him. He inhaled her scent and whispers to her ear.

"How about a kiss?" his voice tickles her ear. "It will do for now."

"A kiss then," her face a bit flushes by the request. "But are you sure to do it here?"

"I see no problem," he said looking at her lips intensely. "You ask what could appease me so I just answer it."

"Fine," she slowly encircles her arms around his neck and tip toe to reach him. Even though she tip toed she still can't reach him, Sesshomaru pulls her closer and meets her lips. It only last for a minute but those seconds are like heaven to him. Finally, he reach her, she's the one who reach out toward him. "I hope that appease you," she said with a light blush.

"It will do for now," he said with a smile still not letting her go. She answers his smile with her own.

"I have arrived Sesshomaru," she leans her head on his chest. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I have waited for you," he pulls her closer. Closer to his heart and never letting her go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow! Six pages! Can't believe it?! Hahaha… Now there is my ending. I'm quite satisfied with this. Even though it's a crappy ending but I can't end it in other way. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. There will be some prologue for behind the story and to answer some questions. If you have one. Hehehe….


	4. Epilogue: The revelation

**Author's Note:** Just a little something. Enjoy!

* * *

After that little scene in the building Sesshomaru pulls Rin with such speed toward the car and immediately drove off. Rin who is still in daze with took a moment to register what just happened. She looks at Sesshomaru who is sitting beside her and still holding her waist.

"Do you really need to move that fast and hold me so tight?" she look at him with amusement. "I'm not going anywhere you know."

He just ignores her and holds her tighter. Her smile just widens and just lean her head on his chest. She feels how his muscles relax with the contact; she can hear his steady heart beat. She closed her eyes and listens to his steady breathing and heart beat. She hears that Sesshomaru is making a call, and making some direction to the driver his voice sounds urgent. When he finishes talking and put down the phone she looks at him.

"Who did you call? You sound very serious?" she asks him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the church," he answers. He just keeps looking to the road ahead.

"Church?" she looks at him with confuse face. "Why are we going there?"

"We're getting married. Everyone will be waiting." his reply is short but precise. "Your wedding gown will be there and so will your parents."

"What?!" she's shock. "We're getting married right now?"

He raises his brow. Does she think that he can wait a little bit longer? After all everything had been set long time ago.

"Why? It had been planned for a long time after all," he said with amusement. "Or do you want to get married right at this very moment with the driver as our witness and went straight to honeymoon?"

"Of course not!" she said blushing. Then what he just said sink in. "What do you mean it had been planned long time ago?"

He looks at her not believing that she did not know. It seems like they did not tell her, they must have keep it a secret from her. Those old geezers no wonder he has a hard time courting her and he needs to explain it to her right before their wedding.

"You and I are planned to marry," he explains. "Our parents are the one who arrange it."

"What?" she's speechless. "I don't understand."

"Let me explain. I was told by my father a year ago just before I graduate my college," he continues. "I was transferred to your school and that was also the day I first meet you."

"I see. But why do you need to be transfer in my school?" she questions. "Your family could just introduce us both formaly."

"Yes, that's true but my father said I should court you first to make things interesting," he let out a sigh after remembering those memories. "He also said that we should get to know each other before we get married."

"Didn't you disagree?" she looks at him curiously. "I mean, suddenly being force to know someone you're not even interested."

"I did but my father offered me a deal," he looks at her. "If I will not like you and my courting you is unsuccessful then he will call the engagement off."

"Is that the reason why you're being so cold to me from the beginning?" she accuses him. He put his chin on her head and inhaled her hair.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that. I was so eager to make you hate me so that the engagement will be off," he explains. "But that all change when I first saw you crying, at that I hate your tears and unknowingly I tried to make you smile."

"Yeah, I remember," she contemplates on the memory. "That was the first time I can really say you're being nice to me until I know it I was laughing with you every day."

"Those memories are the only things that keeps me going," he holds her in is arms.

"At those moments I learn to love you. I was hoping that you feel the same way too considering how you treat me, but that hope vanish," she bows her head remembering it. Sesshomaru look at her worriedly. "I accidentally hear your conversation with Inuyasha."

"I believe you heard us talking about my engagement," he guesses. Rin nod her head.

"I was so hurt that time. All my hopes shattered. I told myself that why did I hope? I know that you will never be interested in me," she leans back on his chest. "I decided to pour my love to someone else."

"Then you choose that Hiro?" Sesshomaru's voice sounds so cold. Once again Rin nods. "I wanted to tell you the truth but seeing how happy you are with him I just can't. I did not know how to tell you when I learned what he's planning and end up saying those words."

"When you did what you did and said those words it makes me realize that I can't love anyone but you that's why I hate it," she said almost in whisper. "But when Inuyasha told me about the truth I finally understand."

"He told you everything?" he is a bit worried about what his brother told her.

"Not everything, well most of it is his grumbling about how he is force to stalk me," she let a giggle. "I even told him about my feelings about you. I even thought that he told you."

"So my brother knows this before I do?" he looks amuse. "He did do the right choice in letting you tell me in person."

"Sir," the driver calls them. "We are almost there."

"We are almost at the church Rin," he informs her.

"I guess we had been engage for a long time now without me knowing," her voice sounds amuse. "Our wedding had been postponed for a long time."

"I'm just happy that you finally come to me," he kisses her for head. "You will never be taken away from me, you'll be mine."

"Then I'll be gladly be yours," she whispers on his ear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you like it. Thanks for the follows and for reading.


End file.
